


friends like these

by hellodeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, queer platonic friendship is magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ginny and Cho in an empty classroom drinking Firewhisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends like these

"Anyway," Harry says, after swallowing a mouthful of Firewhisky and passing the bottle to Cho, who accepts it with a grateful nod. "I keep telling Ron and Hermione that Malfoy's up to something and that's the only reason why I keep following him, but the truth is I would also like very much to tap that."

He sighs. Cho reaches over Ginny to pat Harry's shoulder.

"At least you don't have to pretend to be his friend," Ginny says, then sips from the bottle. "Luna smiles at me all the time and I go mad wanting to kiss her. The other day she held my hand, but I don't know if she _meant_ anything by it."

"Go for it," Cho says. "I talked to her about you yesterday."

"Cho Chang, you did not," Ginny hisses, wrapping her fingers tightly around Cho's wrist. 

"Did too," Cho smirks. "I asked her what she thinks about you. She said you're a very good friend," Ginny groans at that, so Cho continues. "Then I asked her if she ever thought of what you would be like as more than a friend. Do you know what she did?"

"What?" Ginny asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Cho smiles like the cat who just ate the canary. "She smiled and said 'All the time'."

Ginny's face turns almost as red as her hair, and for a second or two Harry thinks she is broken until she stands up, says "Excuse me" and makes her way through the dusty desks in the abandoned classroom to the door.

When the door closes behind her, Harry and Cho snuggle close to each other, Harry making grabby hands at the bottle Cho is holding.

"And how about you?" he asks her, bumping their shoulders together. 

She shrugs. "Same old. Sad to see two of my crushes go, though."

"Don't worry. You still have Hannah Abbott and Daphne Greengrass and Dean Thomas and Charlie Weasley and whatshisname, tall, Hufflepuff--"

"Wayne Hopkins," Cho says, a fond smile forming on her lips.

"Yes, him."

They sigh. The bottle is half full, so they stay and drink until it is empty.


End file.
